Novichok-2 Gas
Novichok-2 gas is the original gas used during the 1986 experimental usage on civilians and military personnel within Ramynsk. The gas, unlike its predecessor, is not a nerve agent. Instead, it is a more primitive gas similar to carbon monoxide, which can only really do damage when inhaled or when it enters through open wounds. History After being developed from the same program that Novichok was developed in, codename FOLIANT began to create a more volatile, but somewhat less efficient in actually killing. It was tested on primates in the year of 1983, and was finished in 1985. The first live experiment on humans began on July of 1986, causing the lungs to expand after an anomalous solid residue began to form as soon as the gas encountered a moist and warm environment within the lungs. The second live experiment was held on November 8th, 1986. It caused major damage and death to everyone involved, especially the unprepared civilian residents in the town who were brought with the military personnel. 2 Human subjects were extracted from the zone, and subsequent autopsies were held. They both had similar bodily reactions to the gas, involving the strange fungus growth within the lungs. The gas experimentation was dropped after this second event, as project FOLIANT had been ended. Novichok-2 gas has never seen use in war or assassination. Effects The effects of Novichok-2 are very disgusting and volatile compared to most other gases in use at the time. On inhalation, the gas would immediately take residence in the lungs, solidifying into a residue which atomically resembles a fungus, as it does grow and will emit particle-sized spores. This is the main reason that dead bodies should be avoided within Ramynsk, as they can be similar to breeding grounds for the fungus. The fungus on its own will function similar to any other fungus, as it does grow regularly along organic materials like wood and tree bark. However, the fungus will not grow mushroom heads, instead large nodes which emit the spores. These are mainly prominent within some small areas inside of Radio. The fungus color can be anywhere from brown to a stranger greenish-blue tone. Most people who have tried to examine it have died trying. Novichok-2 and WYPEK water facility The secondary gas experiment was not the only event involving the gas. After the fungus somewhat built up within Radio, a bit of it was blown over to the secondary depot up in Juno, causing major damage the WYPEK water purification center, mainly causing all water which flowed into it to become infected with Novichok-2 fungal spores. Anyone who unfortunately drank this water during the event did not die, however experienced anomalous symptoms. Most of them had just obtained major brain damage due to the spores building up within the brain, damaging most parts which were vital to higher thinking. This caused them to wander not too far from the plant, while not being hostile for most of their time within the area. The rest of them either died from the fungus growing within their lungs or showed no symptoms, which still cannot be explained. Category:Items